To SEE Or to FEEL
by Angela27Riddle
Summary: Isabella Swan becomes blind after an accident. She left her hometown to go to the Institution For the Blind. Now, two years later, when she returns, her old nightmares begin to haunt her - especially the person who turned her blind - Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**_So... I started another fanfiction and let me tell you that I had this idea after watching a movie... it starts rather sadly, but I'll hopefully make you happy!_**

**Prologue**

"Why me?", I was asking this question to myself for the millionth time.

Have you ever noticed that people are wrapped up too deep in their own lives to spare other people even a glance? I used to be just like that.

I spent major part of my short life cursing my luck, crying to sleep and I _never_ used to bother about other helpless people. I think that is human nature – but all of us blame our mistakes on God, saying, "Oh, that is just human nature".

But NO human ever bothers about the poor wounded mortal who is crying in pain.

Yep! That's me. A physically, mentally and emotinally wounded mortal.

Right now, I'm thinking of my personal information like this –

NAME : Isabella Marie Swan.

AGE : 15

PHYSICAL HANDICAPS : Blindness, unco-ordinated limbs and is currently and

emotional wreck.

NOTES ADDED BY ENEMIES : (COZ SHE'S GOT NO FRIENDS!) Swan is a geek!

A nerd! The world would be better place without IT –

uh... her.

Well, that might be funny for _you_, not for me.

Yes, I am blind. Yes, I am horribly clumsy. And yes, I don't have a single friend in this whole, wide world.

As I get into the car that is going to take me into the unkown future, I can't help recalling the last few days of my sight.

**_Since, it is just the prologue, it's small, but the chapters are gonna be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER ONE! THE REAL DRAMA WILL START FROM NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY :)!**

**Ch-1 Mean**

**BELLA**

"_Someday, I'll be,_

_Livin' in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean!_

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

_- Mean, Taylor Swift._

**Two weeks ago**

I was dreading school. Today, the results of the "HOW INTELLIGENT ARE YOU?" quiz were arriving.

I was not dreading my result – it would be astounding as usual. I was worried about the reaction to my result.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I am not going to lie and say that I was the most beautiful person in the world. I have plain dark brown hair – it's almost black. I have horribly pale skin and my eyes are a dull brown – though Dad says that they are beautiful.

But looks don't actually matter to me because I am the Most Intelligent Student of Forks High School.

I don't know how, but memorizing remembering things aren't difficult for me. In fact, I still remember what Lauren Mallory was telling Jessica Stanley on Valentine's Day three years ago. Even she herself would have forgotten it, but I remember that Tyler Crowley had given her a Valentine.

I know that was ridiculous, but I could not think of a better example!

My Dad – Charlie Swan – is the police chief of Forks but Mom left him when I was three. She comes to visit me sometimes but we don't share a typical Mother-Daughter relationship.

And now, for the juiciest piece of news – I am the subject of ridicule for the jocks. I hate all six of them.

Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen were triplets. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were their best friends and Rosalie was dating Emmett while Jasper was dating Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen had an on-and-off relationship with Forks' resident bitch – Tanya Denali.

These six people were the bane of my existence. I swear that I lived in my personal hell.

Anyway, I was walking to school – we are very poor and cannot afford a car for me and the bus dues are high – and three cars zoomed down the highway.

I could identify them anywhere – blond Rosalie and huge Emmett were riding in the red M3, pixie-like Alice and tall Jasper were driving the Yellow Porsche, and gorgeous Edward and strawberry-blond Tanya were in Edward's silver Volvo.

As soon as I caught sight of them, I was again reminded of the quiz. I knew that if I beat Edward Cullen this time, I would be dead. It's not my fault, as soon as I see a paper with questions on it, I won't think of anything but answering it, and once I finish solving it, I realize that I made a huge mistake by winning again! My life sucks!

**2 hours later**

Trig was just ending when Principal Marcus' voice echoed through the school.

"All students are required to come to the Gym for the announcing of the "HOW INTELLIGENT ARE YOU?" quiz results. You have ten minutes".

As we were ushered into the Gym, I could not help looking at Edward Cullen who was sucking Tanya Denali's face.

"Settle down! Settle down!", shouted Coach Clapp.

"So... here are the results – third prize – Jasper Hale. You are really good and your prize is $1000!"

The whole Gym cheered and applauded wildly.

"Second prize – Edward Cullen. You are excellent and you get $5000!"

Everyone was screaming while I was trembling like an idiot.

"First prize – Isabella Swan. You are a genius and your prize is a scholarship to Dartmouth University, which will be eligible after three years!"

Half the people boo-ed, while the other half started making it's way out of the Gym as I went to take my prize.

As I turned, I caught sight of the Devils and I knew that I was in D-E-E-P trouble.

I was going down to the lockers when I saw THEM standing there. I opened my locker and sensed them around me.

"What did I tell you, Swan?", asked Edward in a low voice.

I swallowed before turning around.

"Give me the scholarship, Swan", said Edward.

But I could not. It was my passport to get out of this sodden town!

"Give it to me, before I have to force you", his voice became dangerously soft.

"Just give it to him. I don't want to lower my reputation by standing around you, geek", said Tanya.

My hand worked of it's own will and took out the envelope.

Three seconds later, I saw the torn pieces of my beautiful passport fall to the ground through my tears.

"And now, to teach you a lesson".

I barely heard Edward's voice before Emmett and Jasper pushed me into my locker and slammed the door shut on my wrist.

The next thing I knew, everything turned black.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I WAS TOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND EXAMS AND MANY OTHER THINGS AND I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING BUT NOW I HAVE MANAGED TO FIND SOME TIME FOR FANFICTION AND I WILL BE UPDATING TWO OR THREE TIMES A WEEK! I AM VERY SORRY AND PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch-2<strong>

**BELLA**

When my eyes opened, everything was blurred. It took me a second to understand that I was not wearing my glasses. I also became aware of a stinging pain on my wrist. I raised it up to my face and saw that there was a fresh cut which looked as tough it had just stopped bleeding – though I couldn't be sure.

I looked around and came to the conclusion that I was in the nurse's room. I groaned silently – the nurse despised me.

"Miss Swan?", came a rather rough voice from my right. I turned my head and recognized the skinny and rude-faced nurse.

"Yes, Miss Athenodora?", I said. She was the janitor – Ciaus' – wife and both of them were the most hated couple in the school!

"It seems that you have managed to injure yourself – _again_!", she said, her voice was ecstatic.

I did not know what to say, so I merely stared at her blurry form.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", she suddenly snapped.

I jumped.

"I dunno. I guess I'll just... leave?", I asked doubtfully.

She snorted and turned away. I rolled my eyes before getting down from the bed and surprisingly, I did not stumble!

Without a word, I went out of the room. Just as I came out of the damned building, a long bell signaled the end of school. I sighed thankfully and turned to go out, but on second thoughts, I decided to hide before the rest of the school went out, and hopefully, THEY would leave!

Turns out, luck was against me – again! I was hiding behind the cafeteria and did not notice that THEY had stayed behind. But I _did_ notice the dark clouds that turned the day as dark as night.

I could not help it – I ran out as the rain started pouring down in torrents! I loved the rain more than anything! Little did I know that this would be the last time I would enjoy thunder and lightening! Little did I know, that today would be the last day I would love the rain! Little did I know – that today was the worst day of my life!

**ALICE**

Poor Bella! How I wished I could help her! She was an idiot of course, to disobey Edward! I agree that my brother was the biggest bastard on earth! I don't know why he hated the poor girl so much!

The Swans were dreadfully poor! They didn't even have a dishwasher at their house. The house itself resembled a shack! In fact, a shack looked like a palace compared to the two-bed roomed wooden house! Many of Bella's books were secondhand and the only car which they owned was Chief Swan's Police Cruiser!

I smiled as Jasper slipped his arm around me. Then I remembered that I was angry with him!

"Get lost, Hale! How dare you do such a thing to Bella and expect me to forgive you?", I cried.

"Shut it, pixie! Jazzy is not some sissy boy who would have tolerated Swan's rudeness", said Tanya.

"Who said that she was rude? She did nothing to anyone of you! How DARE you say such a thing about her! And how dare _you_ call Jasper Jazzy!", I could hardly speak through my fury.

Tanya opened her mouth to say something but Edward cut her off. At first, I thought that he was defending me, but sadly, I was wrong.

"Leave it, Tanya! Swan is Alice's current charity project. She'll see sense in a few days", he said.

Before I could say anything, Rose stood up and beckoned me to follow her.

"Rose! Hey, ROSE!", yelled Emmett behind us but she did not even look back. I knew that Rosalie was angry and even Emmett could not calm her.

We reached the girls' bathroom and she at once started to cry. To say that I was shocked would be a HUGE understatement! Rosalie Lillian Hale NEVER cried – it was a rule!

"Rosie...", I said softly.

"How could Jasper do this, Al? When he knows about – about", she swallowed, "when he knows about R-Royce", she whispered the last word.

No one except for me and Jazz knew about Royce King – he was the reason that Rose became the Ice-Queen she is today. She met him during the year her family had been in Texas and he had scared her horribly! She still had nightmares about him. Royce had bullied her mercilessly until she went into a dangerous depression for months – she even tried to commit suicide and almost succeeded, but thankfully, Mrs. Hale saved her in time. Royce was expelled from school and a restraining order was put on him. Rosalie thought that he was still trying to torment her – that was the reason she wasn't even on Facebook and stuff.

"I don't know Rose", I said sadly as I hugged her.

After a few minutes, we went outside. It had just started raining and we were the only students left in school now. All of us caught sight of Bella running out of the gates – it was no secret that she loved the rain. She, however, seemed to have taken off her glasses and I could see a slight reddish mark on her wrist which was the result of today's activities. I looked at Edward and saw that he had a strange look in his eyes. His face did not have that emotion, though. His bright green eyes were watching her rapidly disappearing figure hungrily. But the look disappeared almost at once. It was as if he - he envied her!

In a few minutes, we were all in our cars – Edward and Tanya in the lead, Jazzy and me behind them and Rose and Em bringing up the rear. It was so dark that we had to switch on the headlights, but Edward wanted to be the daredevil as usual and refused to put them on.

I suddenly had a rather strange feeling, as if something bad was going to happen. But I shrugged it off. A sudden sound quite far away made me turn around in my seat – I saw that a tall tree near the school had been struck by lightening. It was then that I heard a rather strange and eerie sound – a thud – as if someone had hit something. Since I was driving, I looked all around me but I did not see anything. I shrugged it off thinking that it was a dead branch or something.

I – or rather we – found out what that thud was that very night. It was Isabella Marie Swan hitting Edward's car and flying fifty meters away.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED TO KNOW WHICH MOVIE GOT THE INSPIRATION FROM - GO TO GOOGLE AND TYPE 'LAFANGEY PARINDAY' - IT IS A BOLLYWOOD FILM AND A HUGE FLOP, BUT I LIKED THE STORY AND DECIDED TO USE IT IN MY STORY! THE PLOT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT!<strong>

**AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT THAT BELLA WOULD BE BLIND FROM THE START - I AM SORRY BUT IT IS NECESSARY TO START THE STORY LIKE THIS. SHE WOULD SOON BE BLIND AND THEN THE STORY WILL GET NICER, I PROMISE!**

**ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING YESTERDAY! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN THE OTHERS. _ENJOY! ;-)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch-3<strong>

**BELLA**

Have you ever been in a nightmare from which you could NEVER escape? Well, I was living that nightmare. I could hear everything going on around me, I could hear everything everyone was saying – but I couldn't do a thing.

I remembered everything clearly. I was running out of the school as quickly as I could. And I suddenly heard a strange sound. I turned around and saw a terrifying sight – the tall tree near our school had been struck by lightening... but more terrifying than that were the three cars illuminated by the fire – coming straight for me!

Even in the dark, without glasses in the pouring rain – it was unmistakable! Edward Cullen's bronze hair was visible and he seemed to be looking behind the car. I hardly felt the car hit me, but I did feel the horrible impact of meeting the hard road. It felt as though every bone in my body was being crushed. But the thing which hurt me the most was that NONE of them stopped to see if I was fine. None of them even bothered to stop! And Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen had the nerve to call themselves decent!

The last word to leave my mouth was a small "Help!", that I was sure even I couldn't hear and everything went black. Now, I was struggling to say something, struggling to open my eyes but nothing happened. Someone was moving me and it hurt like hell, but they did not stop.

"I think she is dead", said an unfamiliar and unpleasant voice.

"NO! I am ALIVE!" I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

"Well, we need to check her anyway. Just don't come to conclusions Dr. Denali", said another soothing calming voice.

Dr. DENALI! Well, well! Like father, like daughter, huh? I almost wanted to laugh.

Suddenly, everything just shut down and I fell into a deep slumber.

**EDWARD**

"She is so LUCKY!", kept on ringing in my ears. I huffed. Bella Swan had to be the happiest person on earth! She was blessed with extraordinary brains and studies were so simple to her. She could even be natural! She didn't have to pretend to be somebody! She did not even seem to care that she had no friends! I _envied_ that girl!

But since I had to keep up my reputation, I acted as if I hated her! Sometimes, I thought that Alice or Mom knew what I thought about her.

But I don't know what possessed me to turn around while driving – I usual drive wonderfully and I NEVER take my eyes off the road. The sudden thud made me look around the car but I could see nothing. But as we were turning to go to our house, I thought that I saw something lying on the road but it was too dark to determine what it was. And anyway, NO human body could look like that! It looked more like a distorted rag doll!

I did not even think about it until that night, when Dad was called by the hospital folks during dinner. None of us thought anything about it and went on talking. It was that night, at about eleven, when Dad returned that we even thought of the matter.

His face looked as if he had seen a ghost!

"Dad?", said Alice softly and he looked up at her. Suddenly, he seemed to wake up from a stupor. His eyes looked horrified.

"Carlisle? What happened?", Mom's voice seemed to soothe him and he said one sentence which froze our blood.

"Isabella Swan was hit this evening and she is in a coma", he said.

I saw Alice's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Edward!", she suddenly cried.

I turned towards her in surprise! What did _I_ do? And then it hit me! That sudden thud had not been any dead branch or ragged doll – it was Bella! And it was _her_ lying on the ground at the turn! My face must have betrayed my horror because Dad looked at me sharply.

"Do you know anything about the accident, Edward?", he asked in such a stern voice that I nearly ran away!

I dumbly shook my head. A sudden idea came into my head.

"Can we go and see her?", I asked, hopefully.

I saw the answer in his eyes. It reminded me of the time when we were going to Grandma's funeral.

"No", we whispered, we _refused _to believe him. Dad sighed before replying.

"We do not know how to break the news to Chief Swan, but... she will not live till next Tuesday", he said heavily and went upstairs.

I will never forget that horrible night. I tried to go to sleep but I kept waking up as Bella's face interrupted my foggy dreams and said the same thing again and again.

"What did I do, Edward?"

But the worst part was that she never appeared like she usually did. She wore a loose, white gown – the kind they make you wear when you're dead – and her eyes were empty.

The fourth time this happened, I nearly woke up in tears. I decided that I HAD to go and see her.

How I managed to sneak out of the house, I never found out. how I managed to sneak into the hospital – I didn't even try to remember.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the I.C.U. I slowly opened the door and saw her at once. She was lying on the bed with millions of tubes sticking into her.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry", was all I managed to say before I caught sight of her arms and legs. If I had thought that she was in pain earlier, this would just be agony. Both her arms were wrapped up and she had a wrist brace on her left hand. Her right leg was broken and her left leg was bleeding profusely.

I have never been afraid of blood but right now, I was feeling like puking. I was thankful that she was unconscious. I could not even think of the agony she would be in, when she woke up.

I suddenly remembered that she was haemophobic. As soon as she saw blood, she would faint. _I_ was the reason that she had to lie in bed, fighting for her life. For the first time in my life, I realized that I had been acting. I was _not_ mean, I never wanted to be a bully! But why did I do it?

I remembered Emmett's face when he heard the news. He was horrified. He wanted to do anything in his power to help her. Dad refused.

"There is nothing anyone can do for her now", he said and his tone was awful.

"I'm sorry, Bella", I whispered and I took out a little package. It was a small wooden swan.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday, Edward!", shouted Tanya._

"_Thanks, Tanya", I replied._

_I saw the shape of her gift and cringed. I recognized the one of the stuffed toys she kept on giving away._

_I turned to see Mom bring out my HUGE birthday cake with the candle that said 'four'._

"_Edward", said a timid voice from my right. I turned and saw a little girl with brown hair and big eyes._

"_Hello, Bella", I said._

_She cautiously looked around before pressing a little package on my hand._

"_Happy Birthday! I gave you something which would make you remember me forever", she said in her clear voice and ran away._

_I opened the package and saw a white swan. It was so beautiful. It reminded me of something but I did not know what._

"_Thank you", I whispered even though she could not hear me._

_End Flashback_

Things started to go downhill from then. Tanya found out about the swan and spread the news around school. Everyone started making fun of her, but I never defended her. I saw the same scene in my dream and brought the swan back. I was not worthy of it. She did not deserve to be wounded. She had to live. A fifteen year old girl just could not – must not – _die_!

I quietly put the swan in her hand and ran back home. No one saw me getting in. And I could finally sleep.

**BELLA**

I felt something press on my hand and woke up. It was dark – darker than any night. I kept my eyes open to let it adjust to the light, but nothing happened. It remained dark. I remained silent. Was this some horrible nightmare? Why was everything pitch black?

And then another idea made me shiver. Was it night time? The absence of sounds made me sure that it was night – unless I was deaf?

Before I could think of anything else, I drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella! Wake up!", a voice screamed and my eyes opened – but everything was <em>still<em> dark.

"Bella! Can you hear me?", the voice asked again.

I nodded.

"Can you speak?"

"I – I guess", I said.

"Hmm... can you see this?", it asked.

"Um... see what?", I asked.

"My hand is in front of your face", it said.

I shook my head after a heart-stopping moment. The Voice said nothing after that but suddenly went away. It came back in a few seconds with someone else.

"... and I think she's blind, Dr. Cullen", it finished saying something to the other person – Dr. Cullen.

Somehow, the name rang a bell in my mind but I felt too queasy when I thought about it, so I stopped.

Dr. Cullen examined me without speaking.

"Yes, Dr. Denali. She _is_... blind", he whispered the last word and I felt everything disappearing around me.

* * *

><p><strong>YIPPEEEEE! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

******UMM... I'LL JUST QUIETLY AND QUICKLY SAY THIS AND RUN IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION - NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-4<strong>

**BELLA**

Before you start pitying me or anything, I'll tell you the worst part of being blind – you can't freaking READ! And the silly hospital people had the nerve to tell me to try THE AUDIO BOOK! AUDIO BOOK? What Audio Book?

I couldn't even think of a good comeback because it was too insulting to be told to try an audio book. As if I didn't know about that! Anyway, it's been two years since that awful accident **(A/N Literally!)** and I've been living with my 'estranged' Mom and step-Dad in Phoenix. A volunteer from some Institution For the Blind turned up in Forks one day and started teaching me stuff. One week in Forks was too much for him and he told me that wanted to go somewhere sunny. Obviously, it made no difference to me and Mom and Phil (my Step-Dad) brought us to Phoenix.

I like to sit in the sunshine and feel its warmth on my face. It made me remember all the rare and sunny and happy days in Forks. Yeah, even happiness was limited there. Here, I feel free. I don't have any sort of restriction. The first thing that James – my instructor – taught me was that being blind wasn't different. In fact, it could happen to anyone at any time. So, the best thing to do would be to continue with life as if nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, it was too difficult for me to ignore my handicap when it staring at me right in the face.

I spent many sleepless nights doing nothing. Sometimes, I felt like killing myself. How I wish, I'd never ever met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Why did he exist? Why did I exist? I just rambled like this all the time. It took me a good six months to come to terms with the fact that no miracle was going to occur just because I am the lead character in my life. Isn't it awful that you can't make any drastic changes without paying the price?

Ever since, Edward started troubling me, I prayed and prayed to be taken away from Forks. Today, I would give anything to back to that awful bullying if I could get my eyesight back.

You might suggest eye-transplant. The doctors say that there is no problem with my eyes but my visual cortex (that part of my abnormal brain which is responsible for eyesight) was damaged. And as if they thought that I was an idiot, they told me that there was a fifty percent chance of recovery. Yeah, I did pay attention in Bio. My brain wouldn't feel the sudden necessity to repair itself. It would remain like that for the rest of my life.

"A dollar for your thoughts", said a voice behind me and I nearly fell off my chair.

"Damn you, James", I said with a sigh. Even though I'd known him for two years, I still had no idea of what he looked like. Everybody said that he had shoulder-length blonde hair and light blue eyes. Pale complexion and sparkling white teeth. So, he was pretty good looking. But looks didn't matter now. He had been my only friend for the past two years. Even my Mom didn't come and visit me. It was as if she didn't recognise me. Or she didn't want to acknowledge me as her daughter. James became my parents, siblings and friends. He didn't allow anybody near me except the doctors. He was studying to be an eye-specialist and volunteered to look after me.

"Language, Bella", he said, ruffling my hair. Did I tell you that I had to cut my hair? It now reaches just below my ears.

I stuck out my tongue in reply.

"How good are you in Braille?", asked James.

"Why?"

"Well, the people who sponsor your treatment and education are thinking of letting you try normal school, if you manage to pass a test in Braille".

I didn't reply. I was pretty good in Braille. I obviously am NOT satisfied with audio books and stuff so I learnt Braille. I can also use a typewriter. But did I really want to attend high school? There would be no James to protect me there. But on the other hand, there was not much left for me to learn by myself. I needed a tutor and personal tutors did not fit the sponsor's budgets.

"I need some time to think", I said finally and got up and walked to my room. This was another problem. I was so used to everything familiar that new places scared me. New people scared me. But wait…. Why should I be the scared one always?

I stopped walking as I smiled. Well, who knew that underneath all the weirdness and nerdiness, I did possess some amount of good brains.

I turned around and smashed into James. I smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Shall we go back to Forks?", I asked. I felt his hand tense in mine as I waited for his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, I'LL UPDATE SOON AND PLEASE DON'T SEND ANY DEATH THREATS OR ANYTHING IN THE REVIEWS! HAVE TO GO TO CHEM CLASS, GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE! I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE ANY REVIEWS BUT PLEASE PITY ME - I'VE TAKEN UP SCIENCE IN ELEVENTH GRADE. BIG MISTAKE BUT NOW GOTTA REMAIN HERE TILL TWELFTH GRADE. SO REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I've been working on this chapter whenever I get a break. So make sure you guys send me lots of reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-5<strong>

**BELLA**

Forks High School. I sighed. I hated the place more than anything. I think I got cursed with the strangest brain the world. I still don't know what prompted me to suggest _Forks High School_ out of all places. I mean, okay, I didn't care about bullying now but wasn't it foolish to walk back into hell after you've escaped from it? I guess brains don't understand emotions.

Anyway, it's been a few days since I foolishly told James that I wanted to come back and I'm on the plane to Seattle or someplace. I really don't care. James would take me wherever I had to go. All I had to do was to keep calm and obey his orders. His current orders were to go to sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and Tanya and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice and Charlie and… and… I couldn't remember anybody else. Oh yeah! Dr. Cullen – Edward's Dad. He was my doctor now. We were going to go straight to the Cullen's house instead of Charlie's. Apparently, James wanted him near me at all times – he thought that old memories might send me into hysteria or something.

I wonder what the Cullens would think when they saw me. Would they pity me? Or ignore me? Or would they bully me again? Well, they could all go and kill themselves because frankly, I didn't give a damn (excuse the language! I feel really angry when think about them!) about them anymore.

This internal rant is actually making me feel sleepy. How strange! Well, I guess I'll wake up in Seattle.

**ROSALIE**

I was feeling really happy. School was surprisingly good today. Tanya had a headache and refused to come to school. Lauren and Jessica – her two best friends – did everything that Tanya did and they called in sick too. So everybody was happy. And I also understood something in Algebra today so I was feeling even happier.

Well, a long time ago this really superstitious girl used to come to my ballet class and she told me that if you laugh a lot in class then you'll cry a lot at home. Unfortunately, this thing happened to me!

I was completing some homework when my phone rang. It was Alice. I smiled.

"Hey, Ali!", I said.

"Hi, Rose! I got good news!", she chirped.

"What good news?"

"You remember Isabella Swan?"

I stopped smiling. How could I forget Bella?

"Yes"

"She's coming back. And guess where she's gonna stay?"

"Where?"

"The room opposite mine!"

"Okay, oka – Wait… WHAT?"

"YES! I'm so excited, Rose!", cried Alice.

"Why on earth are you _excited_?", I asked.

I mean, seriously, we've never even talked to the girl before. And Alice suddenly starts feeling as if she was meeting her long-lost twin after a long time!

"We'll be able to talk to her and probably apologise and not let Edward near her and insult Tanya and Lauren and Jessica and go shopping and – "

I cut her off.

"Shut up, Alice! You know that Bella is not going to talk to you that easily. In fact, she might even hate us! And how do propose to take a blind person shopping?"

"Well, I'll make her forget that she is blind and she'll love me! I'll make her love me. She is coming back and that shows that she is willing to give us a chance".

I sighed.

"We'll see. I gotta do some homework. I'll call you later", I said.

"OK! Bye!".

I slowly put down my phone. I'll never forget that awful time when Bella was in a coma. We all believed that she was going to die and Edward was probably going to go to jail.

_Flashback_

_We were all waiting for Dr. Cullen to come home. It was late at night. We were almost asleep. I felt myself drift off. When I woke up again, Dr. Cullen was home._

"_What happened, Dad? Did she wake up? Is she – dead?", asked Alice._

_He didn't reply for a few seconds._

"_She woke up. She's…. blind"._

_End Flashback_

I fell into depression after that. It took me a few weeks but all of us changed after the accident. I started standing up to people. So did Alice. Emmett stopped hurting others unnecessarily. Jasper stopped bullying other people. So yeah, basically, everything and everyone have changed since Bella left.

Unfortunately, we have an exception. A _huge_ exception called Edward Cullen.

He got even more horrible. None of us know what he does when he's alone. Earlier, he used to play the piano. Now, he doesn't play it and doesn't let anyone near the instrument too. So Mrs. Cullen moved it to the attic.

Edward goes to all sorts of clubs at night and gets drunk and misses school. He's thankfully not got a ticket yet. And he's also not been to jail. He acts like a stuck-up idiot now and doesn't listen to anyone. Somehow, he manages to get good grades so his parents don't say anything. But everybody worries about him.

I have a feeling that Bella coming here is a good thing. She'll probably make Edward go back to being the old bully he was, but at least he'll stop drinking and stuff.

I hope everything goes back to being okay.

**BELLA**

I was sitting in the taxi which was going to take me and James to the Cullen's house. Well, new life, new adventure. I guess I was going to have lots and lots of fun at Forks!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**I'LL SEND YOU LOTS OF VIRTUAL HUGS AND KISSES AND A NEW CHAPTER IF YOU SEND LOTS OF REVIEWS! :)**


End file.
